


Scary Movies and Stress Grips

by Flux_Uchiha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Scary Movies, The children regret watching a scary movie as a date, after some mild panicking, raptor stress grip, there's cuddles afterwards so they're fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flux_Uchiha/pseuds/Flux_Uchiha
Summary: Goshiki regretted deciding to watch a scary movie with Koganegawa as a date. It had been a horrible idea and now he was stress gripping his poor boyfriend's hand.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Minor Ushijima Wakatoshi/Tendou Satori - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Scary Movies and Stress Grips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/gifts).



> For Lady J because I’m trying to work out why to ship Kamasaki and Moniwa and as soon as I figure that out I’ll start writing things. Until then have Kogagoshi to hold you over. Had this idea and brain didn’t want to drop it.

Okay so maybe seeing a scary movie as a date was not the best idea. Goshiki was going to be the first to admit that. Three-fourths of the way through the movie. Maybe he should’ve realized a quarter of the way through when Koganegawa grabbed his hand right before a big scare and Goshiki accidentally ended up stress gripping his hand, or halfway through when he felt Kogane’s hand harden in his, not three-fourths of the way through the movie when his other hand stress gripped around the cylinder he kept in his pocket for incidents where he might need something to stress grip that wasn’t too much of a hassle. 

Sure he liked holding Kogane’s hand, that part was wonderful. He was pretty sure both of them had accidentally triggered their school’s magics though, which meant Goshiki couldn’t feel much besides coolness in his hand, not that he could feel much anyway when his hand was in the talon form. 

When the movie finally ended and the lights came on, Goshiki glanced down at their joined hands, and sure enough, there was his hand, a dark yellow and equipped with very sharp talons, and Kogane’s hand, which was a dark grey and shiny. 

“I’m really sorry!” Kogane squeaked, clearly struggling with something, probably undoing the transformation. 

“I’m sorry too!” Goshiki said immediately, although a bit quieter. “I’m really sorry that I’m stress gripping your hand.” 

Kogane blinked at him, pausing in his vague attempts to pull his hand away. “You’re what?” 

“Stress gripping,” Goshiki said again, probably turning very red. It wasn’t really a known thing outside of Shiratorizawa. He was pretty sure Fukurodani did it too, but they were also in a completely different prefecture, so he wasn’t sure. “I physically am incapable of letting go right now and I’m really sorry about that.” 

“Well I can’t turn my hand back and let go either so I guess we’re really stuck with each other!” Kogane laughed awkwardly. “So who’s pocket is it going in?” 

“I think mine’s bigger?” Goshiki offered, hoping beyond belief that this wouldn’t take thirty minutes for him to stop stress gripping Kogane’s hand. “I’m really sorry.” 

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Kogane said too quickly as they stuck their joined hands in Goshiki’s pocket, then awkwardly stood up and tried to shuffle out. “Oh! You have a bunch of white feathers in your hair!” 

Goshiki panicked briefly as they stopped. “Can you put up my hood!?” 

“I think? Can’t you do it?” 

“No! I’m stress gripping with both hands!” 

“I’ll try then!” Kogane fumbled with Goshiki’s hood, his fingertips the same grey as his other hand. “There! I think they’re all hidden?” 

“Let’s just go,” Goshiki pleaded. This was a disaster, and Kogane wouldn’t want to go out with him after this, and then his senpai would be disappointed… 

“Almost out!” Kogane squeaked, breaking into Goshiki’s panicked spiral. Goshiki looked around, and sure enough, they were almost out of the theater, even if they probably looked mildly suspicious, Goshiki with his hood up, Kogane with one hand in his own pocket and the other in Goshiki’s pocket while Goshiki had both his hands in his own pockets. 

“So where to now!” Kogane said, probably a bit too loud, but at this point Goshiki probably wouldn’t be able to regulate his own volume either. 

“The dorms? I don’t know?” Goshiki panicked. “I mean normally you wouldn’t be let in but we have this whole extra special claus about if someone from Shiratorizawa is stress gripping someone else so they don’t have to wait outside or something.” 

“Onward then!” Kogane agreed, nodded too quickly. 

The two hurried the best they could when they had to keep their hands in their pockets and Goshiki’s hood on his head. It wasn’t very fast but they got to the Shiratorizawa dorms in the end. 

The receptionist raised an eyebrow until Kogane helped Goshiki pull his hood off and they showed off their still very firmly linked together hands, and she let them through. 

“I told you there was a thing regarding people we’ve stress gripped,” Goshiki hissed to Kogane, trying to keep quiet so no one hears them. 

“Oooh, have a good date?” Dangit. Why did Tendo have to be here. “Oh dear, that looks like quite the predicament!” Tendo started cackling, and Goshiki made a vague attempt to become part of the wall. Or Kogane’s side. Either would work. 

“I do not believe it is polite to laugh at their issue.” Ah, Ushijima, their savior. Maybe he’d take Tendo away and they could sneak up to Goshiki’s room and then hide in there until Goshiki and Kogane stopped having the stress grip issue. 

“They’re stress gripping each other!” Tendo cackled, far too loudly for Goshiki’s tastes. 

“Shhh!” He tried to shush the middle blocked. “We don’t need everyone to hear!” 

Kogane looked either confused or terrified honestly Goshiki couldn’t tell and both reactions were valid when faced with Ushijima and Tendo. Especially when Tendo was in a mood. Which he was. Now. Unfortunately. 

“It is a perfectly normal thing to stress grip upon occasion,” Ushijima informed him solemnly. Sometimes, his senpai’s inability to read social cues was a blessing that brought many laughs. Now was not one of those times. Goshiki honestly wanted to die right now. 

“Can we please just go up to my room?” Goshiki pleaded. “So we can stop having this predicament?” 

“Just let the poor boys pass.” Oh, thank goodness for Semi. Semi was his new favorite senpai. “Besides, we aren’t going to get anything from Goshiki while both of them are still panicking. Which they’re doing. Not at all helped by you two might I add.” Nevermind. Semi was no longer his favorite senpai. Maybe Shirabu would accept that position. 

“Oh, I guess,” Tendo pouted. “Come on Wakatoshi! Did you finish reading all the ads yet?” 

Their attention diverted, Goshiki yanked on Kogane’s hand and dragged him towards his room. They just had to get there and then all would be well. Probably. 

Luckily there were no more interruptions and they reached Goshiki’s room safely. They settled for both flopping on a bed that was probably not big enough for both of them at once, so they were pressed up against each other. Not that Goshiki minded of course.

“I’m really really sorry about all this,” Goshiki sighed after a long moment of drinking in the peaceful silence. 

“You’re fine!” Kogane was quick to reassure him. “I’m also stuck holding your hand too, not that I mind of course, it’s rather nice holding your hand, and I really like it, even if I can’t really feel anything with my hand all made of metal like it is at the moment.” 

Goshiki was now red and there were no thoughts in his brain besides ‘he likes holding hands with me’, so he just scooted a little bit closer in answer. 

Half an hour later and both had finally managed to quell the magic from their respective schools enough to actually let go of each other. Of course, Goshiki was tired from all the panicking from earlier and thus ended up asleep cuddling with Koganegawa, who was out a few minutes later. 

(If Tendo took pictures and sent them to the group chat that was everyone but the first years, then, well, Goshiki would never get to find out.) 

**Author's Note:**

> So! A little explanation! Basically, this is an AU where each school has its own type of magic. Animal associated schools like Karasuno, Fukurodani, and Shiratorizawa have both the animal aspect of the magic, and the other aspect. So, Shiratorizawa’s animal aspect is eagles, hence the white feathers in Goshiki’s hair and the talons and the stress grip thing. Shiratorizawa’s other thing, while not mentioned here, is storms. Date Tech doesn’t have an animal aspect, but their specific ability thing is basically that they turn to metal sometimes in times of high emotion, usually fingertips or fingers at most, very rarely entire hand like what happened here. (For the record, Karasuno is crows(duh) and shadows while Fukurodani is owls and the members glow sometimes)


End file.
